


Goodnight 'til it be Morrow - Virus & Groups

by CaptainMotgane



Series: Goodnight 'til it be Morrow Series [2]
Category: Cow Chop RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMotgane/pseuds/CaptainMotgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter to explain how the virus in <i>Goodnight 'til it be Morrow</i> works and the organization of the three main groups present in the stories' post-apocalyptic world. </p><p>Should be read before starting <i>Goodnight 'til it be Morrow</i> and can also be used as reference if things become too confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight 'til it be Morrow - Virus & Groups

  
**~ A Brief Introduction ~**

**Larkspur Virus: Infection and Symptoms**

The larkspur virus is transmitted - and symptoms begin to show - much like any of the major infectious diseases, save for the fact that the speed at which the infection works depends entirely on how the disease in question was transmitted.  
  
Direct Infection – This type of infection is one that comes directly from the source, meaning that the person is either lashed by a larkspur or touches one. It is the sap from the larkspur that is the most dangerous, and as soon as it gets into the bloodstream it spreads like wildfire. (2 hours max.)  
  
Human Contact – This type of infection was quite common at the beginning of the outbreak but is not as common later on as people realized how it was transmitted. This happens when someone gets infected by a larkspur and then comes into physical contact with another person (saliva, biting, scratching, blood). The end result is the same, but it takes longer for the infection to get through a person’s system this way. (5 days max.)  
  
The infection works by spreading through the blood rapidly, often sending the person infected into shock sometimes only minutes after contact. Larkspur grows from the veins of the bodies of the infected rapidly, and though they are generally quite small when they first grow - as a human body doesn’t provide many nutrients - it does help the larkspur sustain itself before it can take root in the ground; the size it grows depends on the amount of trees or flora nearby.  
  


**3 Main Camps & Unclaimed/Uncontested Land**

  


Above you’ll see a map (forgive my poor drawing/marking skills) but I figured this would give you a better idea of where everything is. I’m going to run you through it by colour.  
  
Blue (Uncontested) - Firstly, you’ll notice that a good majority of the map is blue. The blue represents unclaimed or uncontested land. These areas are considered very unsafe and usually house rogue bandits that refused to pledge allegiance to any of the three majors groups. There is no proper border to the camps of any of the major groups, but they do use coloured tape/rope to mark off on trees to remind themselves – and other bandits or groups – of where it ends and begins. The bandits that are members of these groups always wear coloured bandannas (any cloth or tape) around their upper arm to distinguish themselves from the rest.  
  
Red (Stefani) – Red is Stefani’s group, they’re a group of people that refuse to take part in any of the bloodshed that Kain and Luke’s groups do. They’re largely made up of foragers and farmers and took a vow to be non-violent. They wear red armbands at all times and do not leave their borders.  
  
Green (Luke) – Green is Luke’s group, and they have claim over the most land out of the other two combined. They are also stronger, have properly trained soldiers, own large amounts of weapons, and are generally very well prepared for any kind of confrontation. Rogue bandits and the other two groups do their best to avoid conflict with Luke’s group. They wear green armbands when on raids.  
  
Orange (Kain) – Orange represents Kain’s group, and they hold most of Colorado and Nevada. Despite their size they are known for being the most volatile group as it is mainly made up of small scale – and large scale – criminals. This is the group that James and Jordan are allied with. They wear orange armbands when on raids.  
  
Border - There are guards posted all over the border of Canada to keep everyone in the U.S.A. out as they managed to create a decently solid government with several quarantine zones and did not want any of the problems in the U.S. to leak over. None of the three groups have any pull in Canada and are not allowed anywhere near it.  
  
_The pink and white spots represent people – and I’m almost certain that by the end of chapter 5 you will know who they are supposed to represent._


End file.
